


Arthur: Lost in I.M. Meen's Frightening Labyrinth

by Plippers



Category: Arthur (Cartoon), I.M. Meen
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plippers/pseuds/Plippers
Summary: Arthur Read goes on a trip to the library, only to find himself meeting an evil wizard known as I.M. Meen. I.M. Meen traps Arthur in a book, and Arthur has to go on an adventure to escape.





	Arthur: Lost in I.M. Meen's Frightening Labyrinth

"Oh joy, I sure love reading books in the library!" 

This is Arthur, an aardvark child. He is quite an average specimen, with remarkably mediocre piano skills.

While not being too smart or too dumb, he still does love reading books and going to the library.  
Arthur hasn't been in the library in a week, so he is quite thrilled to have the opportunity to be here today.

Little does he know what is in store for him, for this is a day he won't forget anytime soon.

\------

"Oh look, what clever children. See them study, watch them learn! How I hate those goodie-goodies! How they make my stomach turn!"

An old man in a blue coat was singing while dancing on a table nearby Arthur, however in the middle of the act he fell from the chair onto the ground.

"Oh fiddlesticks! I knew I'm getting too old to dance on the table..." The old man complained.

"But if I don't, the higher-ups will be upset with my performance as a villain! Curses, why does nobody appreciate someone as great as me?"

"Hey there old man, are you alright? Let me help you up." Arthur walked up to the man offering a helping hand, he was always told to help the old.

"Why thank you! You are quite the goodie-goodie aren't you for taking sympathy for an old man like me? I am very touched." The old man was thankful for Arthur offering his help.

A couple of seconds passed after the old man got up, but soon after he tensed up again.

"Hold on a second here! I'm not supposed to get all buddy-buddy with a studious little brat like you, for my name is I.M. Meen and brats like you are the ones I hate the most!" the old man yelled in anger.

Arthur stumbled back confused. "Wow there! I don't want no trouble and I'm not a brat, why are you getting so angry at me all of a sudden!?"

But before Arhur knew it, I.M. Meen had prepared his magic book, and the book happens to be one of his most famous tricks. Turns out, I.M. Meen is a wizard.

"This book is made to order, but it isn't to be read. When you open up this book! You'll be sucked inside instead, to the most unpleasant place you've ever seen!"  
I.M. Meen opens up the book in front of Arthur, as suddenly Arthur finds himself shrinking while being sucked into the book.

The old wizard jumps in the air in victory. "I caught another goodie-goodie jerk inside the magic labyrinth of I.M. Meen! Now I can finally go to my villa and take it easy for the rest of the day."

\------

"A child known as Arthur Read has been missing for two days, if anyone ever sees him or has any tips for where he may be, contact the nearest police station as soon as possible."

The news were on the TV in East Bindleton Police Station. "Are you seeing this officer?" a voice comes from a walkie-talkie.

The TV is turned off. The room gets quiet for a few seconds, and a deep voice replies. "Don't worry, I, Officer Leeroy Dedenne has sent one of my best agents to find this kid. This agent, is so skilled, that the kid will definitely be found as soon as possible."

"Very well... I'll trust your judgment." The walkie-talkie concluded, terminating the call.

\------

Arthur wakes up, watching his surroundings, he finds himself to be in a dungeon prison.

"Oh man! How did I get in jail!?" Arthur shouted in question, forgetting the events that transpired before he woke up.

"Hey there Arthur! It appears you've been trapped in I.M. Meen's book. But don't worry, I will help you out." A voice comes from outside the prison cell.

Arthur walks to the bars and is greeted by a purple teletubby, it is none other than Tinky Winky.

Tinky Winky rummages in his signature red bag to find a key, unlocking the cell Arthur has found himself in.

"Follow me! This place is quite the maze, but I know the general direction out." Tinky Winky explains to Arthur.

Tinky Winky eagerly starts waltzing in the prison corridors as Arthur pushes the prison bars and runs after him to catch up. The duo walks through the damp dungeon to find a staircase that goes up.

Tinky Winky stops in front of the staircase.   
"I'm afraid I can't stay with you any longer, I have more people to rescue. Just remember that after this room you have to go to the corridor to the left." Tinky Winky tells Arthur.

"If you go to the wrong direction you'll find yourself in a one hour vegetable eating contest, and I assume you'd rather not do that."

"I'm not a picky eater, but I don't have time to stay here much longer. I just remembered that I have a school assignment due tomorrow!" Arthur responds hurrying up the stairs. "Thanks Tinky Winky!"

"Byebye!" Tinky Winky bids his farewell.

At the end of the staircase there's a door. Tinky Winky has already left Arthur, and Arthur realizes he's feeling quite overwhelmed after everything that has happened so far.  
He decides to open the door and walks into the upcoming room. Inside the room, he notices quite plainly that there's a table in the middle with a chair and another door on the other side of the room.

Arthur walks towards the next door, not wanting to waste any time. He tries to turn the doorknob, only to find out that the door is locked.

"Darn! How am I supposed to get forward if this door is locked?" Arhur lamented.

"Lost? Frightened? Confused? Good!" A familiar voice is heard coming from the ceiling.

"Now I remember! You're that old man from the library, and you trapped me inside this book!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Indeed you're right, you twerp!" I.M. Meen confirmed to Arthur. "Since you were such a good sport earlier today I will give you a little hint."

The room went dark for a moment and soon after a light shines upon the table in the middle of the room.

"Multiplication table!" I.M. Meen exclaimed.

"What do you mean by multiplication table?!" Arthur questioned.

"Look at the paper on the desk." I.M. Meen told Arthur. "You will see a table, fill it to be the multiplication table. If you get one wrong, the paper will incinerate and a new one will be conjured, and you have to start all over again. Begin!"

Arthur sat down and started as soon as he could, while I.M. Meen poofed away with a spell.

"Aww man! Now I wish I had practised the multiplication table more at school." Arthur whined.

\------

Meanwhile in a certain villa far from town, a phone rings.

"Hello there? Who has the audacity to disturb my peace now that I'm free from work!?" The answerer complained on the phone.

"Hey it's me, Pink Bean. I advise you to not talk to your superiors that way, but what do I care?" The other end replied.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The answerer, who turns out to be I.M. Meen, apologized. "But tell me, why are you calling me all of a sudden? You don't really care much for my work, so it is quite unusual for you to be calling me."

"I just thought I'd be so kind to give you some friendly information, I don't care how well you use it, but I was bored and found out something that might be beneficial for you to know." Pink Bean explained.

"There is a top tier agent trying to find one of those kids trapped in your labyrinth, I believe his name is Arthas? I wouldn't really remember." Pink Bean continued.

"Regardless, the agent is quite capable. I'd recommend taking some precaution so you don't get put in hot water!" Pink Bean ended his insightful speech.

"Don't be ridiculous, I am the greatest magician alive! There is no way a simple agent could trump me." I.M. Meen bragged.

"Well, if you say so. I still recommend doing something, but good luck regardless... Anyway I don't have much else to say, bye!" Pink Bean ended the call.

\------

Later that day, I.M. Meen was pacing around in the forest, some metres away from his villa.

"Well... I guess I should at least do something to make sure I don't get disturbed by any agents while I'm relaxing in my villa." I.M. Meen thought to himself.

"How about a little summoning trick? I could summon a powerful body-guard, that should be easy-peasy for a powerful magician like me." I.M. Meen bragged again.

A few hours later I.M. Meen had prepared his summoning ritual, little did he know, what he was about to summon was far more powerful than he expected.


End file.
